Cantarella
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Die Vergangenheit holt einen ein. Immer. Auch in Azkaban. Sogar Lucius Malfoy.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Figur der Lucrezia

**Charaktere**: Lucius Malfoy, Lucrezia Angiorelli

**Inhalt**: Lucius sitzt nach dem fünften Band in Askaban. Dort trifft er eine geheimnisvolle Frau, die ihm von der schmerzhaften Wirkung eines tödlichen Giftes erzählt. Ihre Geschichte lässt Lucius in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht unberührt.

**Anmerkung**: Deathly Hallows wird nicht berücksichtigt. Dies ist nach langer Zeit die erste Geschichte, die ich schreibe und ich habe Angst, noch etwas „eingerostet" zu sein. Eure Meinungen würden mich daher sehr interessieren. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. ;)

**Cantarella**

Tagesprophet,21.03.1975

**Blutbad nach Todesserangriff – Beginnt der Terror nun auch in Italien?**

Von Walden Skeeter

_Gestern Nacht erreichte uns eine schockierende Nachricht von unserem römischen Außenkorrespondenten Pablo Piccinini. _

_In den frühen Morgenstunden des 20.03. scheint sich in dem idyllischen Dorf Positano am Golf von Salerno eine schreckliche Tragödie ereignet zu haben._

_Nach den verstörten Aussagen mehrer Augenzeugen, die das Unglück wie durch ein Wunder überlebt haben, wurde das Dorf von einer sechsköpfigen Todessergruppe angegriffen, die innerhalb einer Stunde nahezu alle Häuser zerstört und sowohl die muggelstämmige als auch magische Bevölkerung erst gefoltert und anschließend ermordet haben soll._

_Ob die Todesser mit dieser grausamen Aktion einen bestimmten Zweck verfolgten oder das Dorf einfach nur aus purer Grausamkeit heraus überfielen, ist noch genauso unklar, wie die Identitäten der Angreifer._

_Der italienische Minister für Zauberei hat von allen sich im Land befindenden Auroren höchste Bereitschaft gefordert und schließt auch eine Zusammenarbeit mit unseren hiesigen Institutionen nicht aus. „Die Bedrohung durch Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wächst immer weiter an und scheint nun auch einen Schatten auf andere Länder zu werfen", äußerte der Minister sich Piccinini gegenüber, „ Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dieses Land vor solch einer Bedrohung zu schützen und angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse, halte ich eine mögliche internationale Zusammenarbeit der Zaubereiministerien für einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung."_

_Der Minister hat ohne Zweifel große Pläne, doch ob sie weitere solcher brutalen Übergriffe verhindern werden, bleibt dahin gestellt. Für die Opfer von Positano ist es auf jeden Fall zu spät und wir müssen uns die Frage stellen: Werden wir bald in keinem Land mehr sicher sein?_


	2. Schmerz

**-1- Schmerz**

Das erste was er tat, wenn er die stillen Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit verließ, war fühlen.

Ein dumpfes, träges Pochen in seinem Kopf, ein unangenehmer, kreisender Schwindel vor seinen Augen und die regungslose Schlaffheit seines ganzen Körpers, als würden seine Glieder noch schlafen, während sein Bewusstsein langsam begann, wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Lucius hatte sich angewöhnt diese wenigen Sekunden zwischen Schlafen und Wachen zu genießen und die mit ihnen verbundene Trägheit und Sorglosigkeit auszunutzen. Einmal verflogen, war das einzige was bleiben würde eine dumpfe Erschöpfung, die sich mit der Zeit sowohl in seinem ganzen Körper als auch in seinem Geist und seinen Gedanken ausgebreitet hatte.

Kein Schlaf vermochte diese Erschöpfung zu vertreiben; jedenfalls kein Schlaf in Gefangenschaft, doch Freiheit war eine Möglichkeit, die Lucius nach zwei Jahren Askaban wenn schon nicht für unmöglich, so doch für äußerst unrealistisch hielt.

Je mehr er das Bewusstsein zurück erlangte, desto mehr fühlte er.

Zur Erschöpfung gesellte sich ein weiteres unangenehmes Gefühl, das stark an Schmerz erinnerte.

Doch genau genommen war es kein Schmerz, mehr die Erinnerung seines Körpers an Schmerzen, die er Stunden zuvor erlitten hatte, in einer kleinen Einzelzelle, verursacht von Menschen, die ihrer Meinung nach für das Gute kämpften und Tag für Tag versuchten, Lucius Malfoy durch Schmerzen davon zu überzeugen, zum Verräter _seiner_ Sache zu werden.

Tag für Tag versuchten sie es wieder.

Tag für Tag flüchtete sich sein Geist irgendwann in gnädige Schwärze.

Tag für Tag versagten sie.

Nachdem er wieder begonnen hatte zu fühlen, würden sich auch die Geräusche Askabans - hauptsächlich die Schreie- in sein Bewusstsein drängen und sobald Lucius die Augen öffnete, würde ihn die seit zwei Jahren unveränderte Dunkelheit empfangen.

Mit nichts als den ewig gleich klingenden Schreien im Ohr und der stetigen Dunkelheit vor Augen, hatte Lucius nach und nach begonnen, sich ganz auf seine Gefühle zu konzentrieren, die sich zwar ähnelten, jedoch ein geringes Maß an Schwankungen und Veränderungen boten.

Besser als gar keine Veränderung. Ewiger Stillstand bedeutete Wahnsinn.

Lucius stand mehr als einmal kurz davor.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln, während er in sich hinein horchte, um zu ergründen, welcher Art seine Gefühle dieses Mal waren.

Die übliche Erschöpfung registrierte er schon gar nicht mehr. Dafür aber die Frustration über seine Lage, die Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit und die grausame Verzweiflung, die immer wieder an ihm nagte und die er zu unterdrücken gelernt hatte; denn ansonsten hätte sie sich immer hartnäckiger in seinen Gedanken festgesetzt und nach und nach seinen Geist überzogen, bis letzten Endes nur noch eine undurchdringbare, neblige Landschaft übrig geblieben wäre, voll von Erinnerungssplittern und Gedankenfetzen, die niemals wieder eine sinnvolle Einheit ergeben würden.

Manchmal fiel es ihm leicht den Wahnsinn der Verzweiflung zu bekämpfen. Manchmal nicht.

Heute gelang es ihm schnell, denn gerade als er die Hand zur Faust ballte, seine Fingernägel tief in die eigene Haut grub, um sich durch noch mehr Schmerz von der Verzweiflung abzulenken, spürte er den Hauch eines Gefühls, das ihn alles andere vergessen ließ.

In seinem Nacken prickelte es, ein leichter Schauer überzog seine blasse Haut mit einer Gänsehaut und sein Herz schlug schneller, als es eigentlich sollte, wachsamer.

So leise er konnte, setzte Lucius sich auf, lehnte seinen Rücken an die kalte, glatte Steinwand und versuchte seine Umgebung so gut wie möglich zu erfassen.

Die fernen Schreie machten es ihm schwer, etwas anderes zu hören, doch in einem kurzen Augenblick der Ruhe, vernahm er ein undeutliches Geräusch, dass definitiv nicht von ihm verursacht worden war und einem Ausatmen ähnelte.

Sofort schossen seine Augen in die entsprechende Richtung und nach ein paar Minuten des Starrens, glaubte er, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Ein Schatten im Schatten.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius´ Lippen. Sein Gefühl, sein Instinkt, hatte ihn auch nach so langer Zeit nicht getrogen. Er war nicht allein in der Zelle.

Die letzte und endgültige Bestätigung für diese Vermutung erhielt er, als aus der Dunkelheit ihm gegenüber, eine dunkle Stimme erklang.

„Ich hatte schon daran gezweifelt, dass Sie jemals wieder aufwachen würden."

Trotz ihrer tiefen Tonlage und des starken Akzents, konnte Lucius die Stimme ohne Zweifel einer Frau zu ordnen.

„Wer sind Sie?", entgegnete er wachsam, wohl wissen, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, solange er keine Gewissheit hatte, wer ihm gegenüber saß.

Namen waren wichtig in Askaban. Meistens musste man nicht mehr als den Namen eines Gefangenen kennen, um auch über seinen Charakter und seine Geschichte, den Grund seiner Gefangenschaft, informiert zu sein.

„Lucrezia Angiorelli."

Für den ersten Moment war Lucius verblüfft, dass seine Mitgefangene sich so schnell dazu entschlossen hatte, ihre Identität preiszugeben. Nachdem er allerdings seine Erinnerungen durchsucht hatte, wurde ihm klar, warum sie scheinbar so sorglos damit umging.

Er kannte sie nicht, weder persönlich noch hatte er jemals von einem Namen, der dem ihren auch nur ähnelte, gehört.

Lucius war beinahe jeder Namen der ansässigen Zaubererfamilien in ganz England bekannt. Es hatte zu seiner Erziehung gehört, jeden Namen mit dem entsprechenden Ruf, Vermögen und vor allem dem Grad der Reinheit des Blutes in Verbindung zu bringen, damit er, sobald er in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war, wusste, wem er die Ehre seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu teil werden lassen konnte und wen es zu meiden galt.

Er hatte noch niemals von einer Familie Angiorelli gehört und sowohl dem Klang des Namens als auch dem Akzent der Frau nach, stammte diese Familie aus südlicheren Gefilden.

„Italien", sprach die Frau in die Dunkelheit hinein, als hätte sie Lucius´ Gedanken erraten. „Und Ihr Name lautet?"

Ein paar Minuten der Stille folgten, in denen Lucius abwog, ob es klug sei, die vielen Informationen, die an seinem Namen hingen, preiszugeben.

„Lucius Malfoy."

Es war _nicht_ klug gewesen, seinen Namen zu nennen, das war Lucius klar. Doch letzen Endes hatte das Bedürfnis, die einzige vernünftige Unterhaltung, die er seit zwei Jahren mit einem anderen Menschen führte, nicht abbrechen zu lassen, seinen Vernunft verdrängt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er sich dermaßen nach einer Form der menschlichen Nähe sehnen würde. Voller Verachtung vor sich selbst, verzog er das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schwach er trotz allen Widerstandes geworden war.

„Lucius Malfoy." Lucrezia wiederholte seinen Namen langsam, kostete seinen Klang aus und ihre Lippen formten sorgsam jeden Buchstaben.

Lucius hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sein Name von ihr untersucht wurde. Als würde sie mit jeder gesprochenen Silbe ihr Gedächtnis nach Bruchstücken durchforsten, die mit ihm in Zusammenhang standen und seinen Namen in sich aufnehmen, einsinken lassen und ihm einen Platz im feinen Netz ihrer Erinnerung zuweisen.

„Ein großer Name, ein bedeutender Name, auch bei uns in Italien. Ein Name an dem viel Blut klebt, viel Schmerz."

„Wohl nicht weniger Blut als an Ihrem Namen, denn ansonsten würden Sie nicht in Askaban sitzen."

Die schneidende Kälte in Lucius Stimme war noch durchdringender und bedrohlicher als die neutrale Kälte, die die dicken Steinmauern ausstrahlten.

Doch Lucrezia hatte dafür nur ein leises Lachen übrig, das Lucius unwillkürlich schauern ließ.

„An meinem Namen kleben nicht nur Blut und Schmerz, Lucius. Ich _bin_ Blut, ich _bin _Schmerz – vor allem Schmerz", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause leise hinzu. „Schmerz hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin, und Schmerz ist der Grund warum ich an diesem Ort bin. Sowohl der von mir selbst erlittene Schmerz, als auch der, den ich anderen Menschen zugefügt habe."

Darauf wusste Lucius nichts zu erwidern, doch es war auch nicht nötig. Noch während er versuchte, Lucrezias Worten in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen und für sich sinnvoll zu machen, riss ihn ihre dunkle Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Sagen Sie mir, Lucius, waren sie jemals in Italien?"

Die Erinnerungen überschwemmten ihn und mit ihnen die vielen Gefühle, die er damals empfunden hatte.

Grimmige Genugtuung. Stolz. Die Freude, sich selbst vor seinem Meister bewiesen zu haben. Der Triumph trotz seiner jungen Jahre nun zum Inneren Kreis zu gehören, nachdem er die Aufgabe bestanden hatte

„Einmal." Mehr als diese knappe Antwort würde die Frau nicht von ihm bekommen und er beschloss, dass es nun an ihm sei, Fragen zu stellen.

„Warum haben Sie den Leuten Schmerz zugefügt und wie?" Mit Schmerzen kannte er sich aus und es schien ihm das einzige Thema zu sein, dass sowohl von seiner Person ablenken würde als auch der grausamen Atmosphäre Askabans angemessen war.

„Rache und Cantarella." Lucrezia schien ebenfalls beschlossen zu haben, sich kurz zu fassen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund bedauerte Lucius diesen Umstand. Ihre dunkle Stimme hatte ihm gefallen. Sie war so… sanft gewesen nach all den schrillen, gequälten Schreien, die er Tag für Tag ertragen musste. Manchmal waren es seine eigenen Schreie.

„Cantarella? Ein Muggelgift?" Er bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine Verachtung zu verbergen. Während er versuchte, auf dem harten Steinboden, eine bequemere Sitzposition einzunehmen, warf er einen misstrauischen Blick in Richtung der vielen Schatten am anderen Ende der Zelle, von denen einer Lucrezia sein musste. Ihn mit einem Schlammblut in eine Zelle zu sperren, wäre eine Ironie, die er den Auroren gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Muggelgift!" Lucrezias verächtliches Schnauben beruhigte Lucius etwas. „Dieser ewige Irrtum. Die Muggel benutzen dieses Gift zwar, doch es war ein Zauberer, der es entwickelt hat und eine Hexe von der es perfektioniert wurde."

„Was genau ist dieses Cantarella?" Ihre Worte hatten Lucius neugierig gemacht. Außerdem war es immer gut Neues dazuzulernen. Man konnte nie wissen, wann es einem zu gute kommen würde. Wissen war eine genauso wichtige Komponente der Macht wie Reichtum.

„Cantarella", erklang das sanfte Flüstern aus der Dunkelheit „, ist Schmerz und Tod. Es rächt, wo ich selbst keine Rache nehmen kann und tötet diejenigen, die einst meine Familie getötet haben. Cantarella ist das Heilmittel für eine brennende Seele und Gift für die Schänder dieser Seele. Cantarella…Wunderschönes Cantarella."

Die Temperatur in der Zelle schien um ein paar Grad gefallen zu sein und Lucius schauderte. Lucrezia schien mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm gesprochen zu haben und ihre verklärte Stimme und die scheinbar unschuldige Versonnenheit mit der sie gesprochen hatte, erinnerte ihn unangenehm an Bellatrix, wenn sie einen ihrer weniger klaren Momente hatte, in denen sie über Schmerz und Tod sinnierte und in ihrem Kopf Pläne schmiedete, deren Sinn sich nur ihr selbst erschlossen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde die unangenehme Stille von Lucrezias Stimme durchbrochen, die nun wieder klar und gefasst klang.

„Das Grundrezept von Cantarella wurde Ende des 15.Jahrhunderts von meiner Vorfahrin Lucrezia Borgia perfektioniert. Es ist nur sehr wenigen bekannt, doch die Borgia sind eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien Italiens. Da Lucrezias Töchter alle sehr früh gestorben sind und ihre einzig lebende Tochter sich als Squib entpuppte und auf anraten ihrer Familie in ein Kloster ging, um Nonne zu werden, gab Lucrezia das Geheimnis des Giftes an die Töchter ihres Bruders Cesare weiter. Eine dieser Töchter ist meine direkte Vorfahrin und seit damals wurde das Geheimnis der Dosierung von den Müttern an die Töchter weitergegeben. Denn die Dosierung ist der wahre Zauber dieses Giftes, das so viele Gesichter hat. Es kann schnell, allerdings immer noch sehr schmerzhaft töten, oder es rafft den Vergifteten langsam dahin, gibt ihm genug Zeit über seine Fehler nachzudenken und wie einfach es gewesen wäre, sein Leiden zu vermeiden, wenn er nur einem Menschen weniger Schmerz zugefügt hätte. Man fügt keinem Borgia Schmerzen zu. Viele Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel haben das im Laufe der Jahrhunderte lernen müssen."

Lucius hatte angespannt zugehört, sich jede Information eingeprägt und versucht in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Er glaubte nun, Lucrezias Geschichte in groben Zügen erfasst zu haben.

„Darum also sind Sie. Sie haben die Leute mit Cantarella getötet", stellte er trocken fest. „Aber nicht wahllos, sondern aus Rache. Man hat Ihre Familie umgebracht und nun üben Sie Vergeltung. Haben jahrelang die Menschen vergiftet und sich hinter Ihrem Cantarella versteckt, anstatt es selbst, von angesicht zu angesicht zu tun. Aber es hat nicht ewig funktioniert", flüsterte Lucius mit grausam leiser Stimme. „Jetzt hat man Sie erwischt und ganz davon abhängig wie viele Menschen Sie getötet haben, wird man entscheiden, ob Sie hingerichtet werden."

„Ich verstecke mich hinter meinem Gift, andere hinter ihren Masken!" In die dunkle Stimme hatte sich nun ein zischender Unterton gemischt und Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr erklären, wie er sie jemals hatte angenehm finden können.

Er spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Die Anspielung auf die Masken hatte er verstanden, genau wie die Beleidigung, die sich hinter Lucrezias Worten verbarg. Lucius Malfoy ließ sich nicht gerne einen Feigling nennen.

Gerade wollte er zu einer kalten Erwiderung ansetzen, als er von ihrer Stimme gestoppt wurde. Dunkel, sanft und angenehm wie zuvor.

„Fünf. Ich habe fünf getötet. Erst." Das letzte Wort hatte sie so leise geflüstert, dass Lucius für einen Moment glaubte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.

Eine lange Zeit schwiegen die beiden. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die um den jeweils anderen kreisten.

Schließlich warf Lucius noch einen Blick in die Ecke, aus der Lucrezias Stimme erklungen war. Zum wiederholten Male starrte er in die Dunkelheit und nahm wieder nur einen Schatten im Schatten war.

Unverwandt hielt er seinen Blick auf diesen Schatten gerichtet, versuchte eine Bewegung zu registrieren oder vielleicht sogar – er beherrschte ein wenig Legelimentik auch ohne Zauberstab- einen Gedankenfetzen dieser ungewöhnlichen Frau zu erhaschen.

Doch alles was er sah, war Schwärze.

Gerade als Lucius glaubte, einen - nein zwei- grauen Schimmer erkennen zu können, wurde er von einer drückenden Müdigkeit erfasst, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf schickte, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, seinen letzten Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, in dem er sich fragte, wodurch diese erbarmungslose Müdigkeit eigentlich ausgelöst worden war.

_**To be continued**_


	3. Tod

**-2- Tod**

Als Lucius erwachte, spürte er als erstes, dass sein Körper nicht länger von der monatelangen Erschöpfung umklammert wurde. Stattdessen fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgeruht und eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihn und schützte ihn vor der starren Kälte seiner Zellenwände.

Die einzigen unangenehmen Gefühle, die er verspürte, waren nagender Hunger und brennender Durst. Doch im Gegensatz zur wunderbaren Ausgeruhtheit, waren diese Signale seines Körpers nichts Ungewohntes für ihn. Er verspürte sie nach jedem seiner „Verhöre". Es waren Zeichen seines Körpers, ihm die notwendige Energie zuzuführen, die er bräuchte, um sich von der zurückliegenden Tortur zu erholen und auf die kommende vorbereiten zu können.

Lucius war dankbar dafür, der zehrenden Erschöpfung nach langer Zeit entkommen zu sein.

Aus Mangel an anderen Möglichkeiten, machte er seine kurze Unterhaltung mit Lucrezia Angiorelli für diesen Segen verantwortlich.

Auch wenn ihn die Anwesenheit dieser ungewöhnlichen Frau beunruhigt hatte –und er sich für einen kurzen Moment gefragt hatte, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und seinem einzigen, für viele Menschen folgenträchtigen Italienbesuch gab- so hatte er den Austausch mit ihr dennoch genossen.

Askaban lehrte einen Menschen für die wenigen erfreulichen Dinge, die einem widerfuhren dankbar zu sein, mochten sie auch noch so unbedeutend sein, wie eine simple Unterhaltung. Sogar Lucius Malfoy hatte sich dieser Lektion der Menschlichkeit nicht entziehen können.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er an sich selbst nicht mehr kannte, setzte der blonde Zauberer sich auf und horchte forschend in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Kein Geräusch. Keine Schreie. Nicht einmal der Hauch eines anderen Atmens bis auf das seine.

Lucius Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem er selbst nicht wusste, ob es zufrieden oder wehmütig war.

Lucrezia war fort. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in genau diesem Moment ihre Verhandlung. In den paar Stunden, in denen die Verhandlungen stattfanden, verstummten die Schreie in Askaban. Alle Auroren hatten den Beratungen beizuwohnen und jeder Gefangene sehnte diese kurze Zeit der Ruhe herbei. Jeder bis auf den Betroffenen, über dessen Schicksal entschieden werden würde. Und heute schien es Lucrezia zu sein.

Lucius wusste, sie würde nicht zurückkommen.

Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als er an seinen eigenen Verhandlungstag dachte, der noch in weiter Ferne lag.

Solange für die Auroren noch der Hauch einer Chance bestand, Informationen aus ihm heraus zu pressen, würden sie sich hüten, ein endgültiges Urteil zu fällen. Und Lucius würde dafür sorgen, dass sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgaben. Ein paar unwichtige Informationen, konnten, geschickt gestreut, wahre Wunder vollbringen und obwohl er die tägliche Folter leid war, hegte Lucius nicht den Wunsch sein Leben beendet zu sehen. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo er nach langer Zeit wieder etwas anderes außer Erschöpfung und Schmerz verspürte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich und näherte sich der Tür seiner Zelle. Kurz davor ging er in die Knie, tastete mit seiner Hand am Boden entlang und wurde kurze Zeit später fündig.

Zufrieden kehrte er mit einem kleinen Teller in der einen und einer Tasse in der anderen Hand zu der alten Matratze, die ihm als Schlafplatz diente, zurück.

Bereits während der ersten Bissen, begann er über seine Situation nachzudenken. Seit zwei Jahren saß er in Askaban fest. Zwei Jahre in denen er keinerlei Informationen über den Verlauf des Krieges erhalten hatte. Die Auroren waren vorsichtig damit, nichts zu den Gefangenen durchsickern zu lassen, doch dass der Krieg noch lange nicht verloren war, stand außer Frage. Und so lange der Dunkle Lord am Leben war und weiter seine Kräfte sammeln konnte, gab es für Lucius Hoffnung.

Mit seiner Munterkeit schien auch der Optimismus zu ihm zurückgekehrt zu sein. Er war jahrelang ein treuer Diener gewesen, einer der treuesten neben Bellatrix, und auch wenn seine letzte Mission gescheitert war, so würde der Dunkle Lord mit Sicherheit nicht all die Jahre seiner loyalen und vor allem erfolgreichen Gefolgschaft vergessen.

Irgendwann würde Lucius aus Askaban befreit werden und wenn nicht…

Nun, er war immerhin Lucius Malfoy. Auch wenn Reichtum und Beziehungen ihm in seiner jetzigen Situation nicht weiterhalfen, so war er dennoch ein mächtiger und vor allem intelligenter Zauberer. Es würden sich Mittel und Wege finden lassen, Askaban lebendig zu verlassen. Er würde sich nur welche eröffnen müssen. Zwei Jahre lang war er untätig gewesen. Dies galt es nun zu ändern.

Zufrieden lehrte Lucius in einem Zuge den Becher, dessen Metall sich kühl an seinen Fingern anfühlte, von der Wärme in seinem Körper jedoch vertrieben wurde.

Sowieso schien es Lucius als wäre diese Wärme mit der Zeit stärker geworden. Inzwischen ähnelte sie eher eine Hitze, nicht länger angenehm, sondern beunruhigend.

Mit einem Klirren fiel der Becher zu Boden.

Hitze und Wärme waren verschwunden. Alles was Lucius nun noch fühlte war ein brennender Schmerz, der in seinem Magen begann und sich von dort in jeden Teil seines Körpers ausbreitete, ihm das Gefühl gebend von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Keuchend rang er nach Atem, während er seine Hände gegen den Bauch presste, verzweifelt versuchend, den stechenden Schmerz irgendwie aufzuhalten.

Heute waren seine Schreie die einzigen, die einsam durch die kalten Gänge Askaban hallten, doch schließlich verstummten auch sie.

6

6

6

Lucrezia spürte jedes einzelne, misstrauische Augenpaar auf sich ruhen, als sie würdevoll in den großen Verhandlungssaal schritt, den Blick ruhig auf einen kleinen, grauhaarigen Zauberer gerichtet.

Nachdem sie sich auf dem kahlen Holzstuhl in der Mitte des Raumes niedergelassen hatte und die sie begleitenden Auroren mit sicherheitshalber gezückten Zauberstäben einen Halbkreis um sie gebildet hatten, erhob der Zauberer sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Lucrezia Angiorelli, wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, werden Sie des grausamen, hinterhältigen Mordes an fünf Menschen angeklagt. Alle Opfer wurden auf die gleiche Art und Weise umgebracht: Sie lauerten ihnen auf, erschlichen sich ihr Vertrauen und mischten ihnen schließlich eine hochgiftige, illegale Substanz, die allgemein unter dem Namen Cantarella bekannt ist, in die Speisen oder Getränke, woraufhin die betroffene Person eines langen, qualvollen Todes starb."

Der Zauberer hielt kurz inne und musterte die Frau vor ihm aus kalten, braunen Augen. In seinem von Falten durchzogenen Gesicht spiegelten sich keinerlei Gefühle.

„Auch wenn die Beweislast ohne Frage erdrückend ist", fuhr er schließlich mit monotoner Stimme fort", geben wie Ihnen – da sie sich geweigert haben, einen Anwalt einzuschalten und für sich sprechen zu lassen- der Gerechtigkeit halber die Möglichkeit, sich zu den vorgetragenen Anschuldigungen zu äußern und uns gegebenenfalls Ihre Sicht der Dinge darzulegen."

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über den Saal.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich Lucrezias Augen mit denen des Zauberers und kurz keimte in dem alten Mann die Frage auf, ob solch sanfte, dunkelgraue Augen überhaupt in der Lage waren, diese grausamen Morde zu begehen. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde erstickte sein Verstand dieses kurzes Gefühl des Zweifelns und anstelle einer überdurchschnittlich schönen Frau Anfang dreißig saß nun wieder die so gut wie verurteilte Mörderin vor ihm.

„Nun?" hakte er ungeduldig nach.

Lucrezia löste ihren Augen von seinen. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick einmal über die versammelten Auroren und Gerichtsmitglieder schweifen, bevor sie sich mit einer eleganten Geste eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Es waren Todesser."

Alle Männer im Raum fühlten sich von ihrer ungewöhnlich dunklen Stimme, die so sanft war wie ihre Augen, angezogen. Nur die Frauen schauderten, als schienen sie zu spüren, dass sich hinter dieser Sanftheit kalte Wut verborgen hielt.

„Nun, Misses Angiorelli, das ist eine uns bekannte Tatsache". Der Zauberer warf seinem Sekretär einen kurzen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser begann, eifrig ein Blatt Pergament zu beschreiben. „Wenn Sie davon ausgegangen sind, der Umstand, dass Ihre Opfer Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem gedient haben, könnte für Sie eine entlastende Wirkung haben, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Mord ist Mord und wird seit dem Verrat der Dementoren mit dem Tode bestraft. Ob es sich bei den Opfern um Todesser handelte oder nicht."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Lucrezia aus der Fassung gebracht und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme, sahen die Auroren so etwas wie Gefühlsregungen in ihren Augen aufblitzen.

„Aber… sie haben meine Familie umgebracht. Meine Freunde. Mein _ganzes_ Dorf! Sie haben diese ganzen wehrlosen Menschen einfach getötet!"

„Misses Angiorelli", fuhr der Zauberer sie scharf an „ das rechtfertigt noch lange keine Selbstjustiz!"

Auf Lucrezias feine Gesichtszüge legte sich plötzlich ein abwesender Ausdruck voller Trauer.

„Nicht?" Die leise geflüsterte Frage schien sie mehr sich selbst als dem Gericht zu stellen und unter dem Druck der aufkommenden Erinnerungen verdunkelten sich ihre Augen.

6

6

6

_Die verzweifelten Rufe des jungen Mädchens vermischten sich mit den unzähligen panischen Schreien um sie herum._

_Mühsam kämpfte die 10-jährige sich durch die Trümmer, die einst das Haus ihrer Eltern gewesen waren, nun jedoch ein Teil des Schlachtfeldes waren, in das sich das ganze Dorf innerhalb weniger Minuten nach dem Eintreffen der maskierten Gestalten verwandelt hatte._

_Immer wieder ließen sie nahe Explosionen zusammen zucken und wohin sie auch sah, überall schwirrten grüne und rote Blitze durch die engen Gassen, durchschnitten die nächtliche Dunkelheit und erhellten hin und wieder die auf den Straßen verstreuten Leichen._

_Hoch über alle dem thronte am sternenübersäten Himmel der schreckliche Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine schwarze Schlange wand._

_Das Mädchen hatte dieses Zeichen bisher nur in der Zeitung gesehen und die Artikel hatten keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass, wo immer das so genannte Dunkle Mal erschien, Leid und Schmerz nicht weit waren. Doch das alles war bisher nur in Britannien geschehen, niemals hier, in dem kleinen italienischen Dorf, in dem sie zu Hause war. Was hatten sie Falsches getan?_

_Sie schrie auf, als sie über etwas stolperte und lang auf den mit Glasscherben gespickten Boden aufschlug. Zitternd betrachtete sie ihre rechte Hand, in der unzählige kleine Splitter steckten, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den toten Körper ihrer Mutter, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke starrte, und jeder Schmerz war vergessen._

_Sie hörte nur noch ein schrilles Kreischen, nicht bemerkend, dass es ihr eigenes war, bevor sich ruckartig am Arm gepackt und mit geschleift wurde._

„_NEIN! Lass mich!" Panisch schlug sie um sich, sich nicht darum kümmernd wer sie eigentlich am Arm festhielt._

„_Lucrezia!" Die Person packte sie fest an den Schultern und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Unter einem brennenden Schleier von Tränen, erkannte sie schließlich ihren fünf Jahre älteren Bruder._

„_Cesare, oh Cesare, ich… Mama…"_

"_Später, Kleines. Erst müssen wir hier irgendwie weg." Er griff wieder nach ihrem Arm, sanfter dieses Mal, aber immer noch fest genug, und zog sie weiter, um einen Weg aus dem zerstörten Haus zu finden._

_Die Tür hing schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Rahmen und die beiden Geschwister eilten so schnell es ging darauf zu, als plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten in den zerstörten Raum glitt._

_Ohne zu zögern schubste Cesare seine kleine Schwester hinter die Überreste der Treppe und wurde kurz darauf von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihn gegen die brüchige Wand schleuderte._

_Dem Jungen blieb keine Zeit sich zu erholen, bevor ein knappes „Crucio" durch den Raum schallte und er begann sich schreiend zu winden._

_Geistesgegenwärtig presste sich Lucrezia ihre Hände vor den Mund, um ihren entsetzen Schrei zu ersticken. Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihrem Bruder zu helfen, doch zum Glück für das Mädchen zitterten ihre Beine zu sehr, als das sie ihr Gewicht hätten tragen können._

_Die Gestalt war nun ganz durch die Tür getreten, vollständig von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, das Gesicht hinter der Maske verborgen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem schreienden Cesare._

_Ängstlich drückte Lucrezia sich an die Überreste der Wand hinter ihr. Ein leises Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen._

_Sie wollte fort, nur fort von diesem Ort, fort von diesen Menschen, die ihre Familie quälten._

_Ihre Hände presste sie nicht länger gegen ihren Mund, sondern gegen ihre Ohren, die die Schreie ihres Bruders nicht länger ertragen konnten. Doch es nützte wenig._

_Am liebsten würde sie auch noch die tränenden Augen schließen. Der Anblick ihres Bruder machte sie schier wahnsinnig vor Angst und Schmerz, doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem sich windenden Jungen abwenden_

„_Crucio." Wieder diese grausame Stimme._

_Entgegen all ihrer Angst hob Lucrezia den Blick, um die Gestalt anzusehen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, sich einfach auf den Angreifer zu stürzen und ihn so vielleicht genug abzulenken, damit Cesare entkommen konnte. Doch dann sah Lucrezia in das Gesicht des Todessers. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden diese eiskalten, sturmgrauen Augen jedes bisschen Mut und Lebenskraft aus ihr herausziehen und nur die nackte Angst übrig lassen._

_Dann allerdings hörte sie etwas, dass noch schlimmer war als der Anblick dieser Augen. Eine Stimme, zischend, kalt und so grausam, dass ihr keine Beschreibung gerecht werden würde._

„_Genug, Lucius. Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen."_

_Die Gestalt hob daraufhin den Arm und richtete den Zauberstab auf Cesare. „Avada Kedavra."_

_Augenblicklich sackte die Gestalt des Jungen in sich zusammen und seine Schreie verstummten._

_Es vergingen einige Momente bis Lucrezia vollkommen verstanden hatte, was mit ihrem Bruder passiert war._

_Der verzweifelte Schrei den sie daraufhin ausstieß, wurde von dem Todesser zum Glück nicht mehr gehört. _

_Gleich nachdem er sein Werk vollendet hatte, hatte er sich umgedreht und war seelenruhig aus dem zerstörten Haus gegangen._

„_Lucius", dachte Lucrezia während sie an der Leiche ihres Bruders vorbei aus dem Haus taumelte, um einen Weg aus dieser Hölle zu finden. „Sein Name ist Lucius."_

_Während sie durch das zerstörte Dorf irrte, über leblose Körper stolperte, die einst ihre Freunde gewesen waren und oft nur knapp einen Bogen um eine weitere vermummte Gestalt schlagen konnte, hörte Lucrezia noch mehrere Namen. _

_Und sie merkte sich jeden einzelnen._

6

6

6

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

Die nun wütende Stimme des alten Zauberers riss Lucrezia aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie sah nun nicht mehr so gefasst und würdevoll aus, wie zu Beginn der Verhandlung. Nur noch traurig und müde.

Als keine weiteren Einwände ihrerseits kamen, ließ der Zauberer sich von seinem Sekretär das Blatt Pergament reichen und setzte schwungvoll seine Unterschrift darunter.

Schließlich stand er auf und mit ihm erhoben sich alle anderen Anwesenden.

„Lucrezia Angiorelli, hiermit verurteilt des hochehrwürdige Gericht von Askaban Sie zur Todesstrafe aufgrund fünffachen Mordes und zwar an folgenden Personen:

Cassandra McNair, Philip Nott, James Goyle, Evelyn Yaxley und Gregor Crabble. Das Urteil wird…"

Der Zauberer wurde unterbrochen, als sich eine kleine Seitentür öffnete und ein sehr aufgelöst wirkender Zauberer den Saal betrat, Lucrezia ein paar gehetzte, ängstliche Blicke zu warf und schließlich dem Zauberer eilig etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Lucrezia lächelte und jeder, der dieses Lächeln sah, schauderte.

Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Endlich war die Vergeltung vollendet. Glücklicherweise hatte ihr der Zufall die letzte, fehlende Person, die _wichtigste_ Person, in die Hände gespielt.

Der alte Zauberer erbleichte und für einen kurzen Moment spiegelte sich Ratlosigkeit in seinen Augen. Dann jedoch fasste er sich wieder und begann mit resoluter Hand ein paar Änderungen auf dem Pergament vorzunehmen.

„Das Gericht korrigiert sich, Misses Angiorelli. Sie werden aufgrund des _sechsfachen_ Mordes verurteilt. Ihre Opfer sind Cassandra McNair, Philip Nott, James Goyle, Evelyn Yaxley, Gregor Goyle und …" Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der sich die übrigen Ratsmitglieder fragende Blicke zuwarfen, „… und Lucius Malfoy."

**Ende**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.


End file.
